memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Slaves of the Frogmen
(UK comic strips) | number = 20 | writer = | artist = Vicente Alcázar, Carlos Pino | covers = | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 | published = – | format = TV21 Weekly #78-81 | pages = 12 | publisher = Century 21 Publications | date = 2265 | stardate = unknown | altcover = Classic-UK-Comics-Volume-2-cover.jpg |}} Slaves of the Frogmen was a 12-page Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip. It was the 20th weekly story arc in the UK comic strips series, published in four installments in TV21 Weekly in . This was the second of six stories drawn by Vicente Alcázar and Carlos Pino. In this story, James T. Kirk and Spock aided a slave rebellion. Description ;Teaser, March 27, 1971 :A freak effect on the transporter beam from the starship landed Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock on an unknown planet. There was nothing they could do but wait for nightfall and try to plot their position from the stars… Summary Arriving in orbit of Santar, Kirk and Spock prepared to beam down to meet with the colonial governor. During transport, the planet's binary stars flared into a spectacle of radiation which redirected the transporter beam to Muton in a neighboring star system. The two camped out, but as night fell, they were attacked by several large creatures. Suddenly, a whistle blew in the distance, and the creatures retreated. They were controlled by a group of frogmen from a nearby hover-saucer. With a translator communicator, Kirk explained how they had accidentally materialized on the world, but the frogmen did not believe him. Before Kirk and Spock could be shot down, they were snared by jungle vines and the frogmen hit by arrows – they were being rescued by a group of indigenous humanoids, a group of freedom fighters. Frogmen had overtaken their planet, slaughtering most of the native population except for slave laborers. This group had been off-world, but couldn't do much to stop the frogmen because their patrol cruiser was damaged. As Spock worked to repair their computer systems, the ship was spotted by one of the frogmen, who managed to escape in a hover-saucer. By the time a larger vessel approached, however, Spock managed to complete repairs and they were able to destroy it. The rebels' ship assaulted the capital city. Frogmen fled to the countryside, with the rebels succeeding in their first step to free their world from oppression. They gave Kirk and Spock a transport ship to fly back to the Enterprise. References Characters :Dalbar • Haltak • James T. Kirk • Spock • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • hover-saucers • patrol cruiser • transports Locations :Ortadd galaxy (Muton) • Salgorax-Neptor system (Frogmen's planet • Neptor • Salgorax • Santar) Earth • Jupiter Races and cultures :Frogman • Human • Muton native • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) Science and technology :armament • arrow • bomb • bow • communicator • computer • engine • force field • hatchway • magnetic field • missile • pistol • radio • scanner • sonic probe • translator communicator • transporter Ranks and titles :astronaut • captain • chief • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • governor • guard • rank • rebel • skipper • slave • spy • Starfleet ranks • technician Other references :assignment patch • atmosphere • beam • capital city • city • corona • duck • fire • jungle • month • radiation • rock • slavery • snake • solar flare • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • stars • star system • tree • universe • watchdog Appendices Background * The story was not printed with a title, but it was given one ("Slaves of the Frogmen") for its reprinting in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2. * Although Dalbar said their planet Muton was in the Ortadd galaxy, it was likely that "galaxy" described some type of region within the Milky Way Galaxy rather than a separate galaxy. *Images of frogmen, a Muton native and the dinosaur-like rock creatures were featured on the cover of the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2. Related stories * , – Additional stories where Kirk aided slave revolts. * – In 2267, due to a transporter malfunction, a landing party from the rematerialized in the Mirror universe. * – In 2273, due to a transporter malfunction, Nyota Uhura popped up in different time periods. * – In 2273, due to a transporter malfunction, Kirk rematerialized near Pearl Harbor in December 1941. * – Montgomery Scott redirected Kirk and Spock's transporter beam at the last minute to avoid rematerialization inside a volcano. Images Dalbar.jpg|Dalbar Haltak.jpg|Haltak Santar.jpg|Santar Arrows.jpg|Arrows against frogmen. Frogman.jpg|Frogman Muton.jpg|Muton Salgorax-Neptor.jpg|Salgorax and Neptor solar flares. TV21-78cvr.jpg|Cover image. Timeline Production history | before = I, Emperor | after = Key Witness }} * None of the UK weekly installments were printed with titles. * Each segment began on the cover and continued onto two interior pages of TV21 Weekly magazine. ; * : Pages 1-3 published in TV21 Weekly #78. * : Pages 4-6 published in TV21 Weekly #79. ; * : Pages 7-9 published in TV21 Weekly #80. * : Pages 10-12 published in TV21 Weekly #81. ;December 2016 : Reprinted in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 (IDW Publishing) ;1 February 2018 : Reprinted in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #29 (Eaglemoss) Connections External link * category:tOS comics category:tOS comic story arcs category:comic strips